Secrets
by Olessya
Summary: Fait suite à la fin du manga. Divers secrets doivent être encore levés. (Hikaru x Akira)
1. Secrets 1

Auteur : Olessya

(http:www.appleaquarius.com

http:www.hikaru-no-go-world.new.fr )

Titre : Secrets

Genre : Romance yaoi. (Hika x Aki)

Note : Se déroule après la fin du manga.

Chapitre 1 

Il regarda rapidement sa montre. Il était encore tôt et le hall de l'Institut de Go était encore désert.

Parfait ! Il ne rencontrerait personne et ne perdrait pas de temps en bavardages inutiles.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et pianota fébrilement sur le boîtier métallique en patientant.

Mais comme il le redoutait, avant même que les portes de la cabine ne se soient ouvertes devant lui, il entendit un pas irrégulier résonner dans le couloir.

Déjà trop tard pour l'éviter ! Il réprima une grimace de mécontentement, essaya de garder un visage impassible et de ne pas paraître nerveux outre-mesure.

« Ogata-kun ! Tu es bien matinal ! Ne me dis pas qu'à ton âge tu souffres déjà d'insomnies comme la vieille carne que je suis !? »

« Je suis juste passé prendre un papier… » se sentit-il obligé de dire pour se justifier.

Il n'allait pouvoir y échapper ! Ses mains tremblaient en appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage tandis que le vieil homme s'engouffra à sa suite dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.

Mais pourquoi ce vieillard le rendait-il si nerveux ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'une fois de plus, il le laisse avoir une emprise psychologique sur lui ! Et pour l'en empêcher, le mieux était encore de couper court à la conversation.

Avec un air préoccupé Ogata se mit à fixer le sol obstinément mais Honinbo Kuwabara ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter et continua sur sa lancée :

« Suis-tu toujours avec le même intérêt les résultats de Schindo-kun ? » lui demanda-t-il. Sans attendre de réponse de son interlocuteur, il enchaîna avec un air malicieux : « Toya-kun gravit encore les échelons. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se laisse distancer. »

« Je lui fais confiance pour cela. Leur rivalité les motive. » répondit Ogata, laconique, priant intérieurement pour que l'ascenseur accélère et qu'ils parviennent le plus vite possible dans le hall d'entrée. Mais le diable semblait prendre un malin plaisir à prolonger cette entrevue car la cabine s'arrêta à un des étages intermédiaires.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un Ashiwara étonné de les trouver ici de si bonne heure.

« Ogata-sense ! Kuwabara-senseï! »

Ogata fit un bref signe de tête en guise de salut et Kuwabara s'interrompit quelques secondes.

« Bonjour Ashiwara-kun. Excellente journée, n'est-ce pas ? » Et décidé à reprendre leur conversation, il se tourna à nouveau vers Ogata qui appuyait fiévreusement sur le bouton de fermeture des portes pour repartir au plus vite. « C'est une excellente chose pour tous les deux. Hou hou hou ! Ceux qui ont le plus grand avenir dans le go sont ceux qui se sont trouvé un ennemi intime. N'est-ce pas Ogata-kun ?»

Ogata haussa les épaules en signe de réponse.

« Quelle meilleure stimulation que l'ombre de son rival constamment penchée sur vous ! On pense sans arrêt à lui, on vit avec ce fantôme. Elle est là, présente, dans tous les moments de la journée pour rappeler que l'on doit encore progresser. On mange, on dort, il est un peu avec nous. On ne peut s'en défaire. N'as-tu pas cette impression Ashiwara-kun ? »

Comme le vieil homme lui faisait un clin d'œil, le jeune homme, embrassé, baissa les yeux et bégaya :

« Euh… oui… sûrement. »

« Hou hou hou ! C'est Saeki-kun qui te pousse à t'améliorer comme Toya-kun tire Schindo-kun vers le haut. Il y en a qui ont plus de chance que d'autre, n'est-ce pas, Ogata-kun ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile à supporter de ne pouvoir se défaire du fantôme d'un vieillard ? Hou hou hou hou hou ! »

Le vieux Japonais partit d'un rire dément tandis qu'Ogata se retournait vivement. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin sur le hall d'entrée libérateur et l'homme aux cheveux châtain clair sortit d'un pas rapide.

« _Vieux singe ! Tu te trompes ! Tu n'es pas mon rival mais juste un obstacle qui se dresse sur la route qui me mène à lui !_ » pensa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Il était encore tôt, il n'était pas pressé mais l'ivresse que la vitesse lui procurait le détendait.

Pourquoi ce vieux débris semblait prendre plaisir à le torturer mentalement ? Pourquoi constamment ses allusions douteuses comme si… ?

Se pourrait-il que… ?

Non. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir devin !?

Il fallait tout de même qu'il reste méfiant ! L'intuition de Kuwabara-senseï était légendaire. Plus rusé qu'un renard, plus malin qu'un signe, il voyait tout, il sentait tout et même lui qui n'était pourtant pas facilement impressionnable d'habitude, se sentait mis à nu devant lui.

Où le vieux maître du go voulait-il en venir par ses propos ?

Il cessa d'y réfléchir pour amorcer une manœuvre en marche arrière afin de garer sa voiture devant la maison.

Il fut étonné de voir qu'un cabriolet vert était déjà stationné dans la rue. Quelqu'un était-il venu également rendre visite au Meijin ? A qui cette voiture appartenait-elle ?

Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. D'un pas décidé, il franchit la barrière du petit jardinet et pressa sur le bouton de la sonnette. Un tintement agréable retentit, suivi de légers bruits de pas.

« Ogata-san ! Vous venez voir mon mari ?»

« Bonjour, Akiko ! Je ne veux surtout pas le déranger s'il est occup »

« Il est toujours disponible pour parler de go… » soupira Akiko « Est-ce que tous les joueurs professionnels sont comme ça ? »

Ogata ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je crains que oui… »

Akiko lui rendit son sourire en baissant les yeux et en rougissant légèrement. Son trouble n'échappa pas au joueur professionnel.

Il suivit la jeune femme brune dans le couloir jusqu'à une pièce plus sombre. Son sourire s'estompa comme ils avançaient. Il se sentait plus tendu. Il avala difficilement sa salive en apercevant la familière silhouette du Meijin qui se détachait nettement à contre jour.

Les deux hommes assis de chaque côté du goban se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui. Ogata eut un geste de recul et serra le poing en reconnaissant celui qui devait être le propriétaire de la voiture verte. Il se força néanmoins à ne rien laisser paraître et à les saluer poliment tandis que Kurata, lui serrait chaleureusement la main, un sourire amical sur le visage.

Mais pourquoi Toya Meijin avait-il fait appel à ce gros garçon s'il voulait disputer un match de go ? Il essaya d'effacer sa déception. Ce n'était qu'une partie et peut-être que Kurata n'avait pas été invité. Certainement il était venu de sa propre initiative. Et puis même lui devait reconnaître qu'être confronté à des adversaires différents étaient toujours plus intéressant.

En silence, pour ne pas briser leur concentration, il vint s'asseoir près d'eux pour assister à la partie.

Akira repoussa les couvertures et s'étira longuement. Il n'eut pas besoin de tirer les rideaux pour deviner que le soleil, dehors était resplendissant. Une belle journée de printemps en perspective.

Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il resta rêveur plusieurs minutes en regardant le cerisier fleuri dans le petit jardin. Un petit oiseau aux plumes mordorées vint se poser sur l'une des branches et se mit à chanter. Un deuxième volatile vint se poser à côté de lui et ils semblèrent ce chamailler. Le jeune homme rit en les observant qui piaillaient, sautillants le long e la branche, se poursuivant l'un l'autre. Mais soudain, un oiseau plus grand et plus sombre les survola et apeurés, ils prirent leur envol.

Akira referma la fenêtre en soupirant. Il s'habilla et silencieusement, se glissa dans le couloir. Il jeta un œil dans le petit salon. Son père disputait une partie de go en compagnie de Kurata et Ogata. Il ne voulut pas les déranger et s'éclipsa sans signaler sa présence.

Il prit son blouson et s'apprêta à sortir bien qu'il n'eut pas encore déjeuné.

Il n'avait pas faim et il voulait de toute façon se rendre à la bibliothèque pour y consulter quelques ouvrages. Cela ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps.

Il fut étonné en passant près de la cuisine d'entendre sa mère chantonner. Elle avait l'air étrangement et inhabituellement joyeuse mais Akira pensa que ce soleil merveilleux devait produire ce genre d'effet sur tout le monde.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus dans la partie. Il n'était pas concentré sur le jeu.

Sans arrêt, il tournait et retournait les mots de Kuwabara dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux gâteux pouvait savoir de ce qu'il pensait ? La preuve : il s'était trompé en se désignant lui-même comme son rival ! Certes, ils s'affrontaient à la fois pour le titre de Kisei et pour celui d'Honinbo. Et Ogata était contrarié d'avoir perdu son dernier match contre lui. Très contrarié même, il ne pouvait le nier. Au point d'en perdre le sommeil, ce vieux renard avait vu juste une fois de plus… Mais les véritables raisons de son acharnement à le vaincre, Kuwabara les ignorait certainement.

Mais soudain, le visage souriant d'Akiko apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte, mettant un terme à ses réflexions.

« Vous restez déjeuner ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous prendre de court et vous faire trop de travail… » s'excusa Kurata par avance.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas que ça vous dérange. » ajouta Ogata.

« Oh ce n'est pas du tout un problème ! Je suis ravie de vous recevoir ! »

Ogata se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu le fil du jeu. Il s'amusa de voir les oiseaux dans les arbres du jardin. La journée était vraiment splendide.

Toujours sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger les joueurs, il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite. S'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, l'infarctus le guettait lui aussi. Depuis un mois, il se sentait extrêmement tendu.

Il regarda son visage dans la glace. Des cernes commençaient même à apparaître sous ses yeux, résultat de ses longues nuits sans dormir.

Il fallait que cela cesse sinon il serait bientôt incapable de disputer la moindre partie.

Il se décida à regagner le petit salon mais en passant devant la cuisine, pour se montrer agréable, il proposa son aide à Akiko.

« Vous avez besoin d'un peu d'aide ? »

« Merci bien mais tout est prêt ! Nous pourrons déjeuner dès que la partie sera terminée. »

Ogata acquiesça et la dévisagea. Pourquoi avait-elle encore cet étrange sourire sur les lèvres ?

Il ne put s'interroger plus longtemps car des voix leur parvinrent du petit salon, montrant que le match était terminé.

_(A suivre…)_


	2. Secrets 2

Auteur : Olessya

(http:www.appleaquarius.com

http:www.hikaru-no-go-world.new.fr )

Titre : Secrets

Genre : Romance yaoi. (Hika x Aki)

Note : Se déroule après la fin du manga.

Chapitre 2 

Elle ferma le robinet, abandonnant les tasses encore sales dans l'évier, renonçant à l'idée de les laver maintenant. Elle avait de toute façon la journée entière pour faire la vaisselle.

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur le petit sofa. Elle ôta ses pantoufles et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait seule dans le silence de sa jolie maison.

Elle essaya de feuilleter un magazine mais renonça rapidement en s'apercevant qu'elle jetait à peine un œil aux images.

Elle se leva, décidée à appeler ses amies pour leur proposer d'aller faire les magasins. Elle composa un numéro et tomba sur un répondeur. Elle raccrocha et essaya de joindre quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette fois-ci, elle eut sa correspondante mais après quelques minutes de discussion, son amie Hiroko s'excusa d'avoir déjà d'autres projets avec son mari et ses enfants.

Mari… enfants… Les week-ends en famille, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne connaissait plus ! Et maintenant que Akira était lui aussi professionnel, elle passait ses journées seule.

Tout ça à cause de ce maudit go ! Si elle avait su ce qu'était la vie de femme de joueur professionnel, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dit 'oui' à ce mariage il y a des années…

Un mari toujours absent, à disputer des tournois et avant cela à se préparer, se concentrer…. Ce n'était pas comme un travail ordinaire où même si les heures de bureau étaient importantes, une fois rentré, son mari aurait pu penser à autre chose. Non. Le go vous prenez entièrement nuit et jour. Elle en venait par moment à haïr ce jeu auquel elle n'avait jamais rien compris et qui lui avait volé son mari puis son fils.

Si un jour Akira ramenait une petite amie à la maison, elle ne pourrait que lui conseiller de bien réfléchir à la vie qu'elle voulait mener.

Naïvement, elle avait espéré qu'une fois à la retraite, son mari lui consacrerait plus de temps. Même si elle avait eu très peur sur le moment, elle avait béni après coup cette attaque cardiaque qui allait peut-être lui rendre son époux. Mais une fois de plus, ce maudit go l'avait rattrapé. Quand il ne jouait plus avec ses amis qui défilaient à la maison, il partait en Chine, la laissant seule à Tokyo. Elle l'avait accompagné lors de ses premiers voyages mais elle s'était vite lassée de l'attendre à l'hôtel.

Elle regarda l'horloge. Il était encore tôt mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller se promener seule. Peut-être qu'Akira n'allait pour une fois pas rentrer trop tard… Elle pourrait lui proposer d'aller dîner au restaurant.

Elle soupira, tournant en rond dans son salon. Elle était encore jeune, jolie et avait envie de sortir, de voir du monde. Elle regarda le petit papier punaisé au mur qui lui rappelait les horaires d'avion. Encore 26 heures et 37 minutes….

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et de rage, elle froissa le papier.

« Egoïste ! » cria-t-elle.

Cet homme que tous admiraient n'était qu'un égoïste qui l'avait toujours fait passer après sa passion pour le go !

Elle regretta d'avoir parler tout haut. Certes, il n'y avait personne mais Koyo avait toujours était correct avec elle. Gentil, patient, fidèle, attentionné bien que tellement distant souvent… Il lui avait donné tout ce dont beaucoup de femmes auraient rêv : une belle maison dans une grande capitale une vie agréable sans aucun souci matériel, des bijoux, un fils qui faisait sa fierté….

Mais aussi cette terrible solitude. Elle était la femme de l'ombre, celle qui l'encourageait au début, qui le soutenait moralement après ses défaites, celle qui ne protestait pas quand il annulait leurs projets de voyages, de week-ends parce qu'il se qualifiait pour un tournoi prestigieux, celle qui faisait semblant de partager sa joie lors de ses victoires. Mais sa terrible déception lorsqu'il avait accepté la proposition de la ligue chinoise de go était encore présente aujourd'hui et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la tira de ses pensées.

Un peu surprise, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, réarrangeant ses cheveux au passage, se demandant qui pouvait bien passer chez eux en plein après-midi.

Ogata passa une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Encore une nuit sans dormir, à se retourner dans son lit qui laissait des séquelles physiques. Il avait une sacrée migraine et du mal à garder sa concentration. Impossible de jouer aujourd'hui et toutes ses pensées qui convergeaient vers la même personne. Pourquoi est-ce que cela se mettait à l'obséder de la sorte justement _maintenant_ ? Qu'est-ce qui avait chang ?

Peut-être était-ce la peur de ne plus le voir aussi souvent….

Il regarda sa montre. A cette heure de l'après-midi, il avait de grande chance de trouver le Meijin chez lui. Il n'hésita pas longtemps et pressa le bouton de la sonnette.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Akiko qui eut d'abord l'air surpris de le voir mais sourit finalement et le salua poliment.

« Vous venez voir Akira-kun ? » demanda-t-elle « Il n'est pas encore rentr »

« Non, je voulais parler avec votre mari… »

« Je suis désolée mais il est parti quelques jours en Chine. Il ne vous a pas prévenu ? »

Ogata fit appel à sa mémoire. C'était bien possible que le Maître lui en ait parlé…. Mais vu son état de fatigue actuel, il était possible que cela lui ait échappé.

« Entrez ! Je vais faire un peu de th ! Akira ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer et j'imagine qu'il sera heureux de vous voir ! »

Ogata sourit à cette dernière remarque et accepta l'invitation.

En suivant Akiko jusqu'au petit salon, il remarqua qu'elle lui rougissait à nouveau en le regardant. Il eut soudain un regard diabolique et sourit à la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Le manque de sommeil lui faisait décidément perdre la tête !

Hikaru termina de ranger les pierres puis rejoignit Waya qui s'était isolé et semblait bouder.

« A voir ta tête, je devine que tu as perdu… » constata-t-il.

« Ouais. » Waya regarda ses pieds un moment avant d'ajouter : « De toute façon, ce match n'était pas important. Et toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas très bien joué. Mais j'ai gagné quand même. »

Waya haussa les épaules. Il avait visiblement décidé d'être désagréable.

« Comme toujours lorsque Toya n'est pas dans le secteur… tu es moins motivé. »

« Arrête de dire ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour remporter mes matchs ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! Je n'ai rien à faire de lui !»

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

Ils échangèrent des regards méchants et devinant que cette querelle aussi puérile que stérile serait sans fin s'ils poursuivaient dans cette voie, ils se turent tous les deux.

« Allons manger quelque chose ! » proposa enfin Hikaru, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était instauré.

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. Je crois que je vais rester ici pour étudier un peu. »

Hikaru lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner :

« Comme tu veux. Ne rumine pas trop ! Tu auras d'autres occasions de battre Ochi ! »

Waya sourit à pleines dents : « J'espère bien ! Je l'affronte encore la semaine prochaine ! Et cette fois-ci, crois-moi, je ne lui ferais aucun cadeau !»

Il y eut un léger grésillement lorsqu'il approcha la flamme de l'extrémité de sa cigarette. Il recracha un nuage de fumée et jeta un regard à la jeune femme brune allongée à ses côtés dans le lit qui semblait déjà dormir.

Il en profita pour regarder tout autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans cette chambre. Le mobilier était sommaire. Hormis le futon au centre de la pièce, il n'y avait qu'un petit coffre de bois sombre.

Il regarda les cendres de son mégot tomber sur le drap blanc et sourit.

Il se sentait plus apaisé, relaxé.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qu'il venait de faire apporterait un changement. C'était peut-être la clé à un futur différent. C'était parfait ! Il fallait une issue à cette situation de plus en plus insupportable pour lui.

Avec patience, il replaça sur le goban les pierres que son geste maladroit avait déplacées. Sa main resta suspendue un instant dans le vide. Ce dernier coup… Si Shindo s'était trouvé face à lui, il aurait compris facilement la ruse. Mieux valait défendre le coin.

Un rire derrière lui le fit soudain sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à un vieillard penché sur lui.

« Kuwabara-sensei…. »

« Hou hou hou ! Tu attends ton rival ? »

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Akira se sentit rougir.

« Je vois bien que tu ne joues pas seul. Quel est l'adversaire invisible que tu affrontes en ce moment ? »

« Je recréais un jeu que… »

« Shindo ? » demanda le vieil homme, l'interrompant.

Akira baissa les yeux et ne répondant pas, plaça une pierre sur la goban. Il aurait voulu continuer sa partie fictive mais dans son dos, il sentait les yeux du vieux maître posé sur lui. Incapable de rester concentré, il attendit un long moment avant de jouer le coup suivant.

Il allait posé une pierre noire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Akira-san ! Votre père est au téléphone et désire vous parler ! »

Un peu surpris, il se leva et suivit l'employé de la Nihon Ki-in dans le couloir.

Son père était en Chine pour plusieurs jours et il était étrange qu'il appelle ici. S'il voulait donner de ses nouvelles, il aurait dû téléphoner à la maison…

« _Akira ? Es-tu disponible pour un match ce soir ? » _demanda la voix grave dans l'écouteur.

_« _Oui_…_ Pourquoi… ? »

« Alors tiens-toi prêt ! J'ai décidé d'avancer mon retour. J'ai eu un avion plus tôt que prévu. Je suis à la maison dans peu de temps. »

Akira sourit : « Je prends un taxi et j'arrive ! Je me dépêche de rentrer ! »

Sans prendre le temps de finir sa partie, le jeune homme attrapa sa veste et disparut dans l'une des cabines d'ascenseur.

_(A suivre…°)_


End file.
